It is a common practice in meat or poultry industry to pack their meat or poultry patty in a paperboard container. Previously, the corrugated paperboard grade was reduced on a one-piece front-rollover-style meat or poultry patty container or tray to the point that it was failing across the back of the container, and also at the back of the cover plate. To solve this problem without increasing the cost, the alternative containers or trays had to be stronger across the back side. The front-rollover-style container up until now had the smallest blank size for shallow-size hand-set container and rapid hand-set-up, which have been its strength. However, this container has drawbacks such as the long-corrugated blank size gives fewer trim options off of the corrugators, and that it was about twice as strong across the front of the container as it was across its back. This drawback causes problems in containers or trays column-stacked on a pallet, where the strong front of the bottom container serves as fulcrum point, and the stack will progressively tip toward the weak side, with undesirable results.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a front-rollover-style shipping container having self-locking features and a tray style depth which can be easily manufactured on standard manufacturing and erecting equipment.